Conventionally, search systems receive a query having query words associated with electronic content from a user. The conventional search system processes the query to provide results that match the query words. The results include a listing of the electronic content that matches the query. In the conventional search system, the results provide the user with a view of the electronic content that is not under copyright protection. Because the electronic content is not under copyright protection, the conventional search system allows the user to interact with the electronic content without restrictions that limit the user's ability to access or view the electronic content.
The conventional search systems are not configured to adequately address restrictions associated with copyright protected electronic content that matches the query. When the electronic content is under copyright protection, the conventional search system does not generate results that provide the copyright protected electronic content to the user. Instead, the conventional search system may provide a thumbnail of the copyright protected electronic content and a summary that provides an overview of the substance included in the copyright protected electronic content. For instance, when the copyright protected electronic content is a book, the conventional search system may provide the user with a thumbnail of a cover slip for the book and a summary that describes the book's content. A user is unable to use the conventional search system to view or access portions of the copyright protected electronic content of books that match the query. To view the portions of the copyright protected electronic content that match the query, the user must purchase the copyright protected electronic content in its entirety without viewing or accessing the portions that match the query. Accordingly, the user is unable to determine how relevant the copyright protected electronic content is to the query without purchasing the copyright protected electronic content.